1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer with a mechanism for securing a motherboard and a storage medium drive; in particular, the invention relates to a computer whose readily removable motherboard and hard disk drive can easily be secured against unauthorized removal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems can usually be defined as a desktop, freestanding, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a system processor with associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a hard disk storage device or other type of storage media such as a floppy disk drive or a compact disk read only memory (CD ROM) drive. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a system board or motherboard to electrically connect these components together. A computer system is an information handling system designed primarily to give computing power to groups of users and is generally purchased by small and large business.
Several problems arise with existing servers that have removable systems. One problem is that space in the individual computer is at a premium. Therefore, there is a need to maximize the density of the components in the system. In computer systems, maximizing the density causes layering of components. Layering causes accessibility problems during assembly and servicing of the system.
Furthermore, the motherboard is typically mounted to the floor of the chassis of the computer. The motherboard is usually obstructed by many connecting components and cables attached to the components. During the removal of the motherboard, the cables, attached to the components, must be manipulated, and removal of screws from the motherboard is difficult and cumbersome. Hence, it is difficult to maneuver the motherboard past all the internal components and cables for removal.
In order to address the aforementioned disadvantages, the invention provides a computer whose readily removable motherboard and hard disk drive can easily be secured against unauthorized removal.
Accordingly, the invention provides a computer that comprises a chassis, a pan and a first latch. The pan, disposed under the chassis, has the computer motherboard mounted thereon. The first latch, moveably disposed at the chassis, detachably engages the pan so that the pan combines with the chassis.
In a preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with a first port, and the pan is provided with a latch slot. The first latch is provided with a slide portion, protruding from the first port, and a hook portion detachably engaging the latch slot.
Furthermore, the computer comprises a storage medium drive such as a hard disk drive, a locking mechanism. The hard disk drive is accessibly disposed on the chassis. The locking mechanism, moveably disposed at the chassis, connects to the first latch to lock the hard disk drive by the movement of the first latch.
Furthermore, the locking mechanism comprises a rod and a second latch. The rod is moveably disposed at the chassis and held by the slide portion and the hook portion of the first latch. The second latch, connecting to the rod, is rotatably disposed at the chassis and used for locking the hard disk drive. The rod moves to rotate the second latch to lock the hard disk drive when the first latch moves to rotate the rod.
Furthermore, the rod is provided with an abutting portion and the chassis is provided with a support, and the locking mechanism further comprises a spring. The spring, surrounding the rod and abutting the abutting portion and the support, is used for restricting the rod to move in a predetermined range.
Furthermore, the computer further comprises a retainer for connecting the slide portion and the hook portion of the first latch. The retainer may be an O-ring.
In another preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with at least one hook slot, and the pan is provided with at least one hook corresponding to and engaging the hook slot.
In another preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with at least one groove, and the pan is provided with at least one tongue corresponding to and engaging the groove.
In another preferred embodiment, the computer comprises a latch housing, disposed on the chassis, for positioning the first latch and guiding the movement of the first latch.
Furthermore, the chassis is provided with at least one through hole, and the latch housing is provided with at least one protrusion corresponding to and engaging the through hole.
In another preferred embodiment, the chassis is provided with a second port, and the second port is blocked off by the first latch when the first latch does not engage with the pan.
Furthermore, this invention provides a security mechanism adapted for a computer with a chassis, a pan and a hard disk drive. The security mechanism comprises a first latch, and a locking mechanism. The first latch, moveably disposed at the chassis, detachably engages the pan so that the pan combines with the chassis. The locking mechanism, moveably disposed at the chassis, connects to the first latch to lock the hard disk drive by the movement of the first latch.